


Beach Party Fun

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: I have a choice in prompts, could be nsfw or not. Speedos or invisible.And this here is my fill for the speedos request. lol





	Beach Party Fun

Ben was beside himself with excitement when he managed to get Gwen, Kevin and Rook to agree with him to spend the summer going on a beach trip. With Gwen out of school for break and Kevin managing to get at least a month off from work it had really just been Ben going to Grandpa Max and begging him for the time off. Max had simply laughed and agreed even telling him he’d set Rook up with some quick cultural rundowns for beach protocol so they’d all be ready. So now there was nothing to do but pack and enjoy the time together.

As the group pulled up to their rented time share that Max had set up for them they split up into their two groups. Gwen and Kevin going into one bedroom to unpack and change while Ben and Rook went to the other. As Ben set his suitcase down and pulled out his swim trunks, he cast a glance over at his partner.  
“I’m going into the bathroom to change, okay?”  
Rook looked up at Ben from where he was meticulously unpacking his bag into the bureau, frowning slightly at the sight of Ben not even unpacking his things but deciding it wasn’t worth the argument. He nodded his head in agreement before saying, “very well. I’ll change out here and we can go when you are done.”

Ben made to hurry, stripping himself down and pulling on his bright green swim trunks. He walked to the door and opened it.  
“Rook, you ready to…. What are you wearing,” the human gasped out, his eyes widening in shock at the site of his partner in the tiniest excuse of swimwear he had ever seen. He couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Rook bent down to grab the straps of their beach bag, not noticing Ben nearly faint as all blood left his head and shot straight down. He knew he had a huge crush on his partner but now his great idea of summer fun with those closest to him had taken an unexpected turn down the street of oh man I’m screwed.

“Ben…? Are you alright,” Rook asked as he shouldered the bag and looked over at him. He had to rush forward and grab at Ben as the human’s legs seemed to nearly give out and he leaned heavily against the door frame. The alien grabbed at Ben’s shoulders and helped the human stand even wrapping arms around Ben’s waist. Ben blushed faintly, the heady feeling of Rook’s downy soft body pressed snuggly against his and he couldn’t help but press his forehead against that firm, muscular chest. This could not be happening.

“It is okay, Ben. I am here,” Rook said soothingly as he moved them towards the bed. As soon as Ben realized where they were heading he tried to move back, giving a shove away and stumbling back, tripping over their set of feet. The human landed on his back on the bed with a strained huff. The flabbergasted calling of his name had him look up at his partner and Rook’s look of complete surprise as the Revonnahgander gazed down at him on the bed. Reclining back on his elbows, legs spread gracelessly and the obvious tent in his trunks very visible. Ben swallowed loudly and tried to think his way out of this.  
“Rook… I can explain… it’s not what you’re thinking… I…”

“Stop,” Rook ordered in a stern voice. His eyes firm and burning with an inner heat. “Stay there.”  
With that Rook took a step back and headed towards the bedroom door. Ben could only watch as a sinking feeling of dread started to fill him. Oh god. Why hadn’t he been able to control himself? Why had Rook even worn speedos? Who even does that? The alien opened the door but peaked his head out to speak with Kevin and Gwen.  
“Ben seems to be a bit tired from the long drive. I think it best if he stays in tonight.”  
“Is he okay? I can take a look at him,” Gwen’s worried voice sounded from the living room area of the house. Rook shook his head and offered them an encouraging smile.  
“I will stay and look after him, Gwendolyn. I am sure all he needs is some rest and he will be better by morning. Why don’t you two go out and enjoy yourselves?”  
“Don’t have to tell us twice,” Kevin agreed, “Night, Rook. See you two in the morning.”

Rook waited for the two to walk out the front door before closing their bedroom door once more and turning to look back at his partner. Ben had not moved a muscle and for that Rook was very pleased. He prowled towards back towards the bed even as Ben looked at him hesitantly. The human once more tried to voice an excuse, “Rook, seriously, buddy. It’s not what you think. I mean things like that happen from time to time with humans. It’s not really…”  
“So you do not want to mate with me?”

Ben’s mouth went dry at those words leaving Rook’s mouth. He looked up at the alien who towered over him and had to resist whimpering out a yes please. Oh man was he in trouble. He could only look up at the Revonnahgander, unable to say anything else for fear of just what might come out of his mouth now. Rook gaze was blazing as it looked up and down his body. Rook’s large hands moved to rest on his hips before sliding them up his stomach slowly and over his own chest. Ben could only watch and let out a desperate keen.

Rook let out a pleased purr as he touched himself, fingers spreading to cover more of his chest. He watched as Ben’s face flushed and that pale human chest started rising and falling faster with Ben’s breathing. Those sparkling green eyes that had bewitched him since day one were following the movements of his hands. He stilled them, letting them rest against his chest as he asked again, “do you want to mate with me, Ben Tennyson?”  
Ben’s desperate pleading voice cried out, “God, Yes!”

Rook bent down, knee coming to rest next to Ben’s hip as he leaned over the human’s body. He moved closer so their faces were even and purred out an amused, “You can move now, beloved.”  
As if restraints were cut, Ben lunged forward and wrapped arms around Rook’s neck, bodily pulling him down and over his body. His lips pressed hard against the alien’s and he moaned in want. Rook took control, quickly gentling the kiss into a teasing caress of lips and tongues that had the two of them moaning and their bodies moving against each other. 

Rook knew that he couldn’t stop now. The two of them were too desperate for it and needed the edge taken off before anything more could happen. That in mind he let a hand slide between them and tugged the front of Ben’s shorts down, exposing the human’s hard and leaking prick. Pulling back, Ben ordered, “Ben, take me out.”  
Lost in a haze of lust, Ben followed the command and reached down with both hands to tug the super tight speedos down and pulled Rook’s large dick out of his swimwear. He cried out at just the feel of the large mass in his hand. Rook let out a relieved sigh as the tight pressure was removed from his erection though he let out a sharp groan as Ben’s overly eager hands started to jack him off with gusto.

Reaching to grab Ben’s hands, Rook panted trying so hard to catch his breath and regain some resemblance of control. He rested his forehead against Ben’s and looked into those pleasure filled emerald eyes. “Slowly,” he breathed against Ben’s lips, “we have all night, Ben. I want to take you every way I can before the sun rises.”  
Ben just whimpered pleadingly, “please.”

Taking both their cocks in hand, Rook let his eyes close for a moment at the sensation of the two of them pressed together. This was something that, now that he had had a taste, he never wanted to give it up. His larger hand didn’t have any problem encircling them both and he slowly started pumping up and down along their lengths. At Ben’s insistent tugging he let the human guide him once more down into a kiss, their tongues rolling around and against each other like the rest of their body soon would be. As Ben started to suck on his tongue and began to roll his hips up into the motion of his hand, Rook started to speed up the rhythm, squeezing them together just a little tighter. 

Ben’s climax seemed to take the human by surprise as he pulled his head back, body arching, and he cried out. His hot cum shooting over Rook’s hand and onto his stomach and chest. He tried not to whimper as Rook let go over him and lifted up just enough to start working himself in earnest. The human watched, trying to cool himself down but still so very turned on. He reached up a hand to cradle Rook’s cheek, his eyes catching the alien’s sparkling gold, before he encouraged Rook in a needy, pleading tone, “come on, Blonko. Need your cum on me. Marking me. Please, babe!”  
Ben could see what that name did for Rook and suddenly realized that he never really used it, but after this, Rook’s head tossing back and his back arching up, Ben thought he’d gladly use it more but maybe only in private. Rook cried out Ben’s name and released all over the human’s chest and even a little on his chin.

When Rook could finally gather himself enough to open his eyes and realize what was happening again he looked down at Ben underneath him still. Ben looked him in the eye as he wiped some of Rook’s cum off his chin with his thumb and then licked his digit clean.   
“I think we’re going to need to find something to use for lubricant, cause I don’t know if I can stop right now,” Ben said softly. Rook could only chuckle and agree.  
“Let us finish getting undressed, beloved, then I want to take you across this bed as many times as we can before exhaustion claims us.”

The next morning found the two in the kitchen eating breakfast, Kevin stumbled out of the other bedroom have asleep and glanced at them.  
“Ben. You feeling better, buddy?”  
Ben blushed faintly but smiled and nodded his head.  
“I’m feeling a lot better. Rook took really good care of me,” the younger human looked at the alien with a soft smile as Rook had walked over and sat a plate of breakfast on the table in front of him. Kevin missed the look the two gave to each other as he yawned and simply nodded his head.  
“That’s great there, Ben. Maybe today we can hit up the beach and go swimming.”  
“Sounds fun. Rook’s got this killer swimsuit…”


End file.
